Десять пачек сигарет
by heltja
Summary: Первые впечатления Гокудеры от Японии, которые были далеко не радужными


**Автор**: Heltja  
**Бета**: Леориэль  
**Пейринг**: Сигареты\Гокудера\нервы Цуны, Ямамото  
**Рейтинг**: PG-13 (Гокудера любит ругнуться и пообещать засунуть кому-нибудь динамит в причинное место, детям не следует о таком читать и так от нынешних школьников учителя вешаются)  
**Дисклаймер**: придурки-солнышки не мои, и им повезло. I mean it!  
**От автора**: написано для любимой и несравненной Леориэль, на приблизительную заявку "ЯмаГоки. Просто ЯмаГоки"  
**От автора**-2: Гокудера-центрик. Некоторая ООС атмосферы манги и Гокудеры - не баг, а фича. Бу !

Япония встретила Гокудеру проливным дождем, стрекотавшим по блестящей поверхности чемодана, деревянным коробкам с динамитом, прозрачному полиэтиленовому зонтику. Тепло-коричневая кожа чемодана, казалась, еще помнила родное итальянское солнце. Из-за дождя одна из коробок с динамитом напрочь промокла.  
Тогда Гокудера впервые подумал, что ненавидит Японию. И где-то здесь живет негодный Десятый.

Он поселился в двухэтажном доме недалеко от Нанимори. Хозяйка, совершенно не отличимая от других японок, с японским именем, совершенно не отличимым от других японских имен, кланялась ему, когда он уходил, и это очень напоминало детство. Гокудера ненавидел свое детство, поэтому спускался по скрипучей лестнице под деревянным навесом и тут же доставал очередную сигарету из пачки, просто чтобы успокоить глухо клокочущую злость. Хозяйка считала его студентом по обмену и интересовалась, сложный ли университетский курс в Японии. Он не собирался ее разубеждать.

У Гокудеры было десять блоков сигарет. Обычно этого хватало на два месяца.

Японская еда была пресной, словно задница осьминога. (Кстати об осьминогах: идиот с газоном на башке должен ему двести йен за пачку «Romana Tabacchi», которая из-за него выпала из кармана, гад такой!..) Гокудера давился рисом, рисом с рыбой, рисом с креветками, рисом с овощами, рисом с каким-то очередным дерьмом, потом платил и стоял на пороге очередной закусочной, дымя в неприветливое японское небо.  
В Италии светило бы солнце.

Сигареты кончались куда быстрее, чем обещали математические расчеты: десять блоков - на два месяца, это же… А какой вообще сейчас блок?.. Гокудера злился из-за неточности цифр, ведь цифры не лгут. И брал очередную «последнюю на сегодня» сигарету из пачки в кармане рубашки.

Когда он в последний раз пересчитывал блоки, их оставалось всего две штуки.

Япония низкая как… тут Гокудера переходил на итальянский мат, его причудливые и сладкозвучные сочетания, которыми он бесцеремонно наслаждался вслух, и не было строгих итальянских синьор, которые бы сокрушались о нравах падшей молодежи. О японских извилистых улочках он мог сложить целую балладу без единого цензурного слова и выплюнуть ее целиком, не запинаясь и не вдыхая. Это было единственное, что ему оставалось, пока он пытался вспомнить, куда же надо поворачивать на том клятом перекрестке!.. Последняя сигарета догорела до фильтра, и Гокудера спросил дорогу у первого попавшегося прохожего. Японец добрых полчаса вел его к дому чуть ли не за ручку. Гокудера впервые кого-то поблагодарил – по-японски, даже чуть поклонившись, самую малость.  
Хозяйка, имя которой он уже смутно запомнил, спросила, не было ли проблем в Университете. Гокудера хмуро сказал, что написал тест на сотню – учеба в Японии такая простая…

Надо было срочно искать сигареты: «Romana Tabacchi» - дорогая итальянская марка, единственное, что удовлетворяло взыскательный вкус правой руки Десятого Вонголы. В поисках сигарет Гокудера обходил все магазины, закусочные, киоски, палатки… все, что только смог найти в округе. Допросил с пристрастием каждого чертового торгаша. К вечеру опять пошел дождь, и сморщенная японка в кимоно дала ему прозрачный зонт, вежливо провожая до выхода из магазина.  
- Я занесу потом, - мрачно пообещал Гокудера, хотя искренне сомневался, что найдет дорогу. Японские улочки, чтоб их!..  
Дождь лил и лил, словно тучи умудрились вобрать в себя весь Тихий океан.  
И вдруг:  
- Здорово, Гокудера. Заблудился?  
Японские боги мстительны и вездесущи, как и японские зонтики, и японский дождь. Они послали, не иначе как в наказание, этого… этого с улыбкой. Гокудера скрипнул зубами от злости и потянулся за сигаретой.  
- Иди на хрен! Конечно нет! Сам дойду, - процедил он сквозь зубы, щелкая зажигалкой.  
- Хорошо, - безмятежная улыбка Ямамото стала шире. По его зонту, ярко-фиолетовому в синий горошек, стекала вода. – Я живу в двух кварталах от тебя, так что нам по пути.  
- Да ну?.. - буркнул Гокудера напоследок и пошлепал по лужам за долговязым японцем, прекрасно ориентирующимся в японских улочках, чувствуя, как промокают дорогие туфли, привезенные из солнечной Италии.

Он сдался на третью неделю: спустился к хозяйке, подробно ее расспросил, еще немного путаясь в грамматике, позаимствовал хозяйский велосипед и поехал в самый большой супермаркет в округе. Обходил его вдоль и поперек и нашел едва ли половину продуктов. Выбор лапши отвратительный, сельдерей не найдешь и с чертовым фонарем, банка с томатами напоминает неудачный эксперимент Шамала…  
Гокудера мрачно играл в тетрис на мобильнике и курил одну сигарету за другой, стоя в длинной очереди из одинаковых японцев, и в корзине его лежала упаковка полуфабрикатной лазаньи – которую он, придя домой, смел в мгновенье ока, хотя честно признавал, что даже полуфабрикаты в дешевых Итальянских закусочных куда более съедобны.

Оставалось два блока сигарет.

Японцы поголовно казались Гокудере ненормальными людьми из соседней Галактики. Десятого он уважал и понимал: Десятый – велик, и он - Вонгола. Все остальные - гребаные инопланетяне, считал Гокудера. Почему они никогда не говорят того, что думают? Если ублюдок-учитель не знает свой предмет, ему стоит минимум на это указать; если ублюдок-педофил лапает школьницу в переполненном метро, ему следует дать по роже и яйцам и сунуть в жопу динамит. Ямамото просто улыбался – он был единственным, кто услышал предложение Гокудеры сунуть в жопу динамит преподавателю за коряво сформулированное доказательство теоремы.  
Гокудере с каждым днем все труднее было удержаться от того, чтобы напичкать динамитом этого молчаливого придурка с бейсбольной битой вместо башки.

Впрочем, универсальный язык – «урррою, гады!» - в Японии понимали ничуть не хуже, чем в Италии. Репутация Вонголы сильна даже в этой забытой богом стране!..

Оставался один блок. Гокудера строго наказал себе экономить.

Гокудере хотелось помогать Десятому, быть ему незаменимым помощником. Он стал провожать Цуну до дома, когда как-то раз застал двух ублюдков, пристающих к его Десятому. Нашпиговал их динамитом, поджег фитиль и пообещал запихать их гнилые кишки в глотку, если посмеют еще раз подойти. Возможно, они ничерта не поняли – в волнении Гокудера все еще переходил на итальянский – но бегали резво, да и идея прыгнуть в воду оказалась вполне разумной. Гокудера и не рассчитывал избавиться от врага так просто – это было предупреждение, просто на будущее.  
Цуна _очень_ просил его больше так не делать. Повысил голос, схватил за рукав - очень не по-цуновски.  
И Гокудера понял.  
Десятый всегда блюдет свою честь сам, и вступиться за него... Он покраснел от стыда, бросил недокуренную сигарету в кусты и склонился в совершенно японском, очень непривычном глубоком поклоне:  
- Простите, Десятый! Конечно, вы сами хотели разобраться, но я думал, это моя обязанность. Вы собирались их прикончить?..  
- Нет, не надо убивать! – замахал руками Цуна. Мимо прошли, удивленно оглянувшись, две школьницы в форме старших классов Нанимори. Гокудера проводил их взглядом и подмигнул Цуне: я все понял, Десятый! Разумеется, свидетели нам ни к чему. Хорошо, конечно, своих врагов вы всегда убиваете сам!..  
Гокудера всегда гордился тем, что он прекрасно понимает босса.

Когда у него осталось шесть пачек, он все-таки спросил у Цуны:  
- Десятый, а где можно сигарет купить? «Romana Tabacchi»?  
Цуна смотрел на него удивленно и озадаченно.  
- Сигарет? В любом супермаркете, Гокудера-кун… но бросал бы ты курить. Вредно же.  
Гокудера подумал, что по запаху табака их действительно могут обнаружить враги – все-таки, Десятый гений. Он всегда знал.  
- Спасибо, Десятый! – просиял он. – Я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю!..  
Цуна побледнел.

Оставалось три пачки.

Гокудера стоял на крыше школы, прислонившись к перилам, и задумчиво смотрел на сигарету – привычную, ослепительно-белую на солнце, последнюю из пачки. Пачка осталась всего одна – последняя пачка последнего блока. Гокудера смотрел на сигарету и заставлял себя отложить ее еще ненадолго. Хотя бы до следующей перемены.  
Ямамото появился за его спиной совершенно неожиданно и встал рядом, оперевшись локтями о перила.  
- Урок через пять минут.  
- Вот и вали, - предложил Гокудера. Сигарета манила, словно магнит. Словно врата в Рай размером с тонкую трубочку чуть меньше пальца длинной. Он почти потянулся за зажигалкой, остановился в последний момент, крепко сжал перила.  
Ямамото уходить не торопился.  
- Отец предлагает, чтобы ты зашел в закусочную рядом с нами, через два дома, напротив торгового центра. Ярко-синяя вывеска «FT». Говорит, там подают совершенно отвратную итальянскую еду.  
- Японцы не в состоянии приготовить нормальную итальянскую еду, - хмуро откликнулся Гокудера, героически опуская сигарету в пачку и укладывая ее в карман рубашки. Зажигалку он сунул в карман брюк, рядом с динамитом, - тянуться дольше.  
- Отец тоже так говорит, - обрадовался невесть чему Ямамото.  
Гокудера успел познакомиться с его отцом – когда шел домой не с Ямамото (за три шага от него, на самом деле). Отец Ямамото показался ему вполне достойным человеком – особенно после того, как посоветовал какую-то японскую рисовую гадость, напоминающую гадость чуть меньше, чем остальная гадость. Стоила она изрядно, но Гокудера не был настолько стеснен в средствах.

Японцы не способны приготовить нормальную итальянскую еду, считал он, заходя на порог под ярко-синей вывеской.

Когда последняя пачка последнего блока кончилась, Гокудера раскопал под десятым ящиком динамита заначку. Единственную и последнюю. До запланированной поставки динамита (и сигарет заодно) из Италии оставалось две недели.

Японцы не способны приготовить нормальную итальянскую еду, думал Гокудера неделю спустя, став завсегдатаем магазинчика под ярко-синей вывеской. Даже улыбки Ямамото перестали раздражать его настолько сильно. Когда придурок спросил его, откуда берется столько хлопушек, похожих на динамит, Гокудера в ответ предложил достать игрушечных пистолетиков, которых не отличишь от настоящих. «Так игра будет веселее». Ямамото спросил, играют ли в Италии в бейсбол, и на этом Гокудера счел цивилизованную беседу исчерпавшей себя и вообще загубленной на корню.

Последняя сигарета была зажата в учебнике по математике, на теме об интегралах. Не то чтобы для Гокудеры она имела особое значение, просто какой-то неряшливый японский школьник склеивал порванный по переплету учебник широким мутно-желтым скотчем, и книга всегда открывалась на этих страницах. Гокудера гипнотизировал взглядом «интеграл от косинуса равен синус плюс С» и оттягивал сладостный миг, когда привычный, успокаивающий дым заполнит легкие.  
- Йо!  
Придурок с улыбкой появился совершенно некстати.  
- Иди нахрен.  
- Это твое? – Ямамото кинул в него пустой пачкой, знакомой и родной пачкой "Romana Tabacchi". Гокудера поймал ее автоматически.  
- И что? – мрачно спросил Гокудера, безнадежно тряся упаковку. Она была пуста, как пустыня Сахара – только мелко шуршал табак, скопившийся на дне.  
- Держи, - и тут Ямамото сделал то, что удивило Гокудеру больше всего на свете, что он запомнил на всю жизнь. Он кинул вторую пачку – даже по тому, как тяжело она летела по теплому летнему воздуху, Гокудера, специалист по метанию динамита, понял: полна под завязку. Даже не раскрыта. Целая пачка сигарет. У него. Есть. – Их продают рядом с портом, где мы рыбу покупаем, - улыбался Ямамото, глядя, как Гокудера, забыв о Последней Сигарете, судорожно сдирает целлофан и торжественно достает первую сигарету, мгновение любуется ее ровной, идеальной формой, и сует оранжевый фильтр в рот. Щелчок зажигалкой – и глубокая, сладостная затяжка.  
Где-то в школе звенел звонок. Ямамото щурился на солнце, пытаясь рукой отогнать назойливый дым, лезущий в нос.  
- Ты мне покажешь, – неразборчивое, - где это?  
Ямамото улыбнулся.  
- Покажу.


End file.
